


Sex at last

by lizard1999



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Death, F/M, First Time, Lots of Sex, Love, Oral, Psychopaths In Love, Sex, Suicide, straight - Freeform, violance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 04:05:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10801338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizard1999/pseuds/lizard1999
Summary: Veronica finally gets to bang JD but it doesn't go as expected. idk what this story is. fuck its bad. i should just die.





	Sex at last

Veronica had wanted to bang JD with a passion ever since she had met him in the cafeteria. He was a very bad, bad boy, but that was what she was into. She had always been the girl little girl her parents wanted her to be. People had died to make this relationship a thing.

She heard the noise of JD climbing through her window. The scratching sound that he always made when he tried to do so. She was gonna try to get in his pants this time. There was no stopping her. 

"Hey baby," she seductively whispered as Jason Dean reached her window, "I love you".

"I love you too. Didn't know you were going to be right at the window. Was going to try to surprise you," JD murmured. His low sexy voice was even more attractive when a girl was horny. 

"I want your dick in my mouth. Right now," Veronica demanded.

"Didn't know you were into that. Glad to help you out," JD winked. 

JD proceeded to take off his pants, slowly relieving his now hard penis. This turned Veronica on even more. She just wanted him so much. As he took off his underwear, she moved close to him, very close to him. His dick was rock hard. Hard as it could possibly be. She put his dick into her mouth. She had never tasted a penis before. She thought that it tasted like Axe body wash smelled, but that was alright by her. She gasped for air as JD fucked her mouth a little too hard, almost choking her. He was a psychopathic sort of fella and he didn't have much empathy for her. He jizzed into her mouth and she swallowed enjoying the sweet, bitter semen taste in her mouth. 

"I expected you to be a spitter," joked JD.

JD, being the sex crazed teenage he was, could easily get it up again so that they could continue. 

Veronica took off her clothing and started to fondle her breasts for JD. She cradled them like they were her own children. 

"Fuck me in the pussy. It's my first time," screamed Veronica. 

"I will," replied JD

JD got on top of veronica and started to bang her. He wasn't expecting her pussy to be so fucking tight. Goddam. He must continue as he loved her, or at least he wanted sex. 

"We're going to kill more people together right baby?"

"Right"


End file.
